The present invention relates to a bag with a shock absorbing unit. In particular, the shock absorbing unit is provided in either a soft cased bag or a hard cased bag in any appropriate manner which allows it to be detached/attached from/to the bag. Otherwise, the shock absorbing unit is sewed to the bag, and the shock absorbing material of the shock absorbing unit is arranged at the upper and lower panels of the bag as well as in the side walls of the bag. Therefore, the shock absorbing unit can absorb any external impact from all directions so that the bag can safely carry its contents. Besides, the configuration of the shock absorbing unit according to the present invention allows the contents to be easily put in and taken out of the bag.
With the wide use of electronic equipment which is sensitive to impacts such as notebook computers, the need has arisen for a bag for safely and conveniently carrying such equipment. In general, the inner material of such a bag is of material such as elastic textile, panel or semi-hard foam attached on both sides of the bag by sewing or any other manner.
The receiving area of such a hard cased protective bag is conventionally finished off with a shock absorbing plastic such as semi-hard foam. Furthermore, the shape of the shock absorbing plastic is designed to accommodate the shape and size of predetermined contents. The bag described above can be made sufficiently strong to support and carry relatively heavy articles.
As well as hard cased bags, soft cased bags are also widely used for the purpose of carrying equipment which may be damaged by external shocks. The receiving area of a soft cased bag is usually finished off with a textile covered elastic panel. The soft cased bag has wire on its rim forming the rectangular bag shape. This wire supports the contents of the bag. The advantages of such a bag are that it is light and it looks delicate.
However, the hard cased bag described above has the disadvantages that it is not convenient to take objects out therefrom and it can provide only one receiving area. In addition, as the bag is designed so as to be suitable for receiving only objects of a predetermined shape and size, other smaller objects can be shaken about resulting in the failure to protect the contents from external impacts. On the other hand, in the case of a soft cased bag there is also the risk that the contents may be subjected to external impacts when the bag is carried. Therefore, the users of the bags described above have had to endure inconvenience when taking articles out of such bags and damage to the contents from external impacts.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to overcome the above problems. In order to achieve the object, the present invention provides a bag having a shock absorbing unit therein for protecting the received contents from external impacts, the shock absorbing unit comprising upper and lower panels being air-cushioned with a plurality of air cells thereon for absorbing unexpected impacts caused at the top and bottom of the bag, each of the air cells being inflated with air and sealed; a side shock absorbing member filled with air and sealed for absorbing unexpected impacts caused at the side of the bag; a band connected to the side shock absorbing member and made of extensible elastic material; and a connecting member intended to cover the upper panel when the bag is closed, wherein the lower panel, the side shock absorbing member, the band and the connecting member are all connected making one piece and attached to an inner side wall of the bag, and the upper panel is attached to the upper portion of the inner side wall.